This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various operating, ambient, and site conditions require manual tuning of a chilled water valve and unit fan PID controller. Furthermore, the PID controller may be initially tuned but the ambient, operating and site conditions in the area in which the refrigeration system is being used may change. Still further, unit interactions between multiple systems may cause or contribute to significant fan/valve oscillations. This will require manual PID tuning by a qualified operator. Additionally, multiple units in a data center may require iterative tuning because of unit interactions. Accordingly, there is a need to eliminate the requirement to manually tune chilled water CRACs in the datacenter due to operating, ambient, and site condition changes, as well as changes caused by unit interactions. Valve and fan oscillations can lead to poor supply air temperature and remote air temperature control in data centers. Furthermore, excessive oscillations can lead to premature equipment failure.